


The Lightyear Police Officers

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Family Fluff, I'm including that tag because I wrote this for a DKM prompt but I removed the fic from there, miscarriage reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Bonnie Lightyear was six years old and her parents, Buzz and Jessie Lightyear, adopted her during her first year of life. Both parents were police officers, who worked on the Organized Crime Task Force, mostly dealing with gangs.





	The Lightyear Police Officers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously circa December 2011 (going by the last date modified on the doc) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Human AU in which Lotso and the rest of his Sunnyside group are gangsters! Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the others (including Barbie) are cops. EPICNESS ENSUES. 
> 
> The human characters - Andy as Woody's nephew, Bonnie as Jessie and Buzz's adopted daughter, and Daisy as Lotso's foster kid, ward, whathaveyou (however you want to spin that). I'm cool with any kind of story you want to spin within the setting, crackfic, fluff - heck, have a Romeo-and-Juliet style Andy/Daisy, or spin a tale about Officer Barbie and 'terrible at being a criminal but no one has the heart to say it to his face' Ken. 
> 
> ULTRABONUS POINTS IF: Pete the Prospector is the slightly crooked chief of police, and/or Chatter Telephone is the cops' inside man in the gang."
> 
> But at some point in the past, I took the fic down. After an edit, I am posting it here.

They had a rule once stepping foot back at home: we don’t talk about work, with the exception of saying something like, “I’m going to work.” Talk about work at the police station, yes, in the police car, yes. But, not at the dinner table, not in bed, and definitely not in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie Lightyear was six years old and her parents, Buzz and Jessie Lightyear, adopted her during her first year of life. Both parents were police officers, who worked on the Organized Crime Task Force, mostly dealing with gangs. Because they worked together, and a pregnancy would have kept Buzz partnerless for months, as well as put a developing embryo/fetus in constant danger (and, because, they had at least one miscarriage over the course of their marriage), they chose to adopt as an alternate. 

Bonnie knew her parents were cops and that was the extent of it. 

It was morning and just after breakfast, with Buzz feeling fairly certain they’d have to meet with the gang’s, as much as he hated the word, snitch, sometime during the day. He just felt it. 

Bonnie was playing in her room.

Buzz had already dressed in his uniform and Jessie was still dressing in their bedroom. She had her pants on, but was shirtless. 

“Bonnie’s playing right now. Unicorns and hedgehogs,” Buzz said, standing against the door.

“That’s good,” Jessie said, as she put on her bra. “My Little Pony meets Sonic the Hedgehog?”

“I think so.”

Jessie chuckled softly, smiling at the thought.

“Are you going to wear Kevlar today? I think we’re going to…” Buzz began.

She cut him off by saying, “Ah! Ah!” 

Jessie gave him a slightly cross look and as she tossed on her shirt, buttoning it, said, “You know I don’t like talking about work at home. At home, I am Bonnie’s mom and your wife and lover. At work, I am a cop, and your partner.”

Buzz nodded. “You still wear your ring at work, yes?” Buzz asked.

Jessie nodded. “Yes, I know those two lives intersect,” Jessie said. She tucked her shirt in and pointed at it as testament to that fact. “Plus, it’s hard to remove the ring.” She grinned. 

Buzz laughed. 

Buzz walked closer to her, and they then softly kissed. 

“I love you,” Buzz whispered, his lips against her lips.

“I love you, too.”

“You taking Bon to school?” 

“Yes.”

 

“Time for school, Bonnie!” Jessie said. 

Bonnie nodded. “Okay, Mom!” Bonnie replied. She set her toys aside and grabbed her backpack. 

Jessie easily picked up her daughter, and placed the child on her hip.

“Okay, Bonnie, give Daddy a kiss goodbye and then we’ll go, okay?” Jessie said.

“Who’s my baby girl?” Buzz asked Bonnie as he walked over to the two and touched his daughter’s nose with a finger. She giggled. “You are!” 

Bonnie leaned towards Buzz and said, “I know, daddy.” And then he gave her a kiss with a “Mwah!” 

Buzz added, “I love you, Bonnie. I love you, Jessie.” He patted Bonnie’s head and then patted Jessie’s back. 

“I love you too, Daddy!” Bonnie exclaimed. 

“You know what, Bonnie?” Jessie said, nose kissing her daughter.

“What?” Bonnie asked a giggle in her voice.

“I love Daddy as well!” Jessie exclaimed. “And I love you!” She gave her daughter a noisy kiss on the cheek, to which the child happily giggled too.

“All right, come on, let’s get ya to school!” Jessie exclaimed, gently setting the child down on her feet, and taking one of her hands in her own. “I’ll see you,” Jessie whispered to Buzz.

He nodded. 

 

Four hours later, sitting in an unmarked cop car, Buzz and Jessie waited. Both wore Kevlar under their clothes (which were plainclothes), and Buzz kept his hand trained at his sidearm, ready to react. 

“Do you think he’s going to show?” Jessie asked.

“I can feel it in my gut. Plus, he said sometime this week.” 

“Just ‘cause your stomach growls when you’re hungry doesn’t mean it can tell you something like this,” Jessie said. 

“Cop’s intuition?” Buzz suggested. 

Jessie sighed.

“Hey, you have mother’s intuition! You always seem to wake up at least ten minutes before Bonnie does when she’s upset in the middle of the night!”

“That’s nothing to do with my gut, Buzz. And I hope you don’t say things like ‘I can feel it in my gut’ to Officer Barbie. She’s got at least two degrees in Psychology, and they’re all about the brain.”

Buzz groaned. 

A moment passed and Buzz looked at his side window. 

“I told you. He’s here.”

Buzz’s non-gun holding hand motioned to the backseat and a short, stout man in blue jeans and cosmetic-free face that looked clownish regardless, wearing a red hat, opened the back passenger door and slid in. 

“Chatter, what ya got?” Buzz asked.


End file.
